


Nate The Great

by Queens31298



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Arguing, Elena/Sully friendship, Humor, Mercenaries, Multi, Nate The Great, Nate/Elena/Sully frienship, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher realtionship, Nathan/Sully friendship, Some Fluff, Uncharted AU, office workers?, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens31298/pseuds/Queens31298
Summary: “Nate, what the hell are you doing in here? If I remember correctly your office is just on the other side.” Elena pointedly said in an annoyed tone. Nate rolled his eyes. “Definitely not avoiding mercenaries in my office.” He sarcastically said, even though there were mercenaries in his office right now. Elena didn’t believe him. Probably thought he wanted to get out of doing paperwork.





	1. Prologue

For the past thirty-five minutes, Nathan Drake was in the restroom splashing cool water on his face, muttering something under his breath about his job causing him too many problems. He clenched his hands at the edge of the sink staring directly at his ruefully reflection. He was extremely pale, his heart beat through the roof, cold sweats formed at the sides of his forehead and he felt like he going to pass out any second if he didn’t get his shit together. Otherwise, he was a dead man.

He splashed another handful of water, letting it linger for a second longer then stared at his unenthusiastic blue eyes. He inhaled a deep breath, calming all his senses. He regained his composure, fixed his shirt and stoned his expression. He quickly left the bathroom completely ignoring his office and the people who were tied down in there. Nate suddenly slammed opened a door he rarely ever went through. He caught eyes with a blonde. Elena Fisher. Nate almost looked normal if wasn’t for the frightened look in his eyes.

Elena raised a brow at him, waiting for him to speak as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed, but as she got a clearer glance at him she knew something was wrong. He never stormed in her office unless it was some absurd act she did that pissed him off, even then that was rare. So, why the hell was he here now?

“Nate, what the hell are you doing in here? If I remember correctly your office is just on the other side.” Elena pointedly said in an annoyed tone. Nate rolled his eyes.

“Definitely not avoiding mercenaries in my office.” He sarcastically said, even though there were mercenaries in his office right now. Elena didn’t believe him. Probably thought he wanted to get out of doing paperwork.

“What?” She said in plain confusion.

“Oh, you know. The usual.” Nate said with a shrug as he took a seat. Elena was lost.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Elena was this close to kicking him out of her office if he didn’t give her a reasonable answer.

“I’m talking about the people who are sitting in my god damn office.” Nate almost raised his voice as he tried to get his point across, but of course Elena took it as a joke.

“Who did you piss off this time?” She said with a smug smirk. Nate just placed his head in his hands, muttering something that she couldn’t quite understand. “What?”

“I said stop being a sarcastic bitch and actually listen to me for once in your damn life.” Nate growled through his teeth as he roughly stared her down.

Elena’s eye twitched.

“All right. I’ll listen to your ludicrous story.” She said inching closer to him, folding her hands on the desk.

He sighed aloud running both his hands over his face, feeling the weight of the world right on his shoulders. God, could this day get any worse? First, he had mercenaries sitting in his office that probably wanted him dead and second, he was sitting with the one person he barely got along with. Elena Fisher. _Great fucking day, Nate. You’re doing a marvelous job_. He thought. He finally relaxed himself to a certain degree, elbows resting on his knees, hands crossed underneath his chin and locked eyes with Elena.

“I got involved in something I shouldn’t have. Those people sitting in my office right now know something is going on.” He steadily said lowering his gaze in shame. He didn’t expect her to believe him.

“Nate, what the hell did you get into? You have to bring this to the authorities.” Elena said in slight shock, rubbing the sides of her forehead as she felt an oncoming headache.

“Don’t you get it? I’m already too far in. If I involve the authorities I’ll be thrown in jail.” He angrily exclaimed jumping to his feet as he started to pace back and forth.

“Why the hell did you even do this?” Elena asked studying his erratic behavior.

Nathan was lost. He didn’t know what he was doing, well he did, but what he didn’t know why he was telling Elena. This was his mess. He had to clean it up. He couldn’t involve her and now after telling her this much there was no going back. She was in danger either way.

Nathan stopped moving altogether, immediately walking over to her desk and violently slammed his hands on it and watcher her slightly jump in her seat. She could almost feel how afraid he was, and how awful he felt for telling her this. Nate was disappointed at himself. He took another seat, staring at the floor, his shoes, the walls, the coffee cup sitting at the edge of the desk, anything except Elena. He couldn’t meet her eyes. Even if he managed to keep her out of harm’s way he’d doubt Elena would just stand by.

“You think I wanted to do this? Do you actually believe that?” Nate roughly said. He was trying to make her fully understand the depths he’d go through, how dangerous it could be, but she didn’t seem to budge. “Look, all I can say is that a friend of mine owes some people money. . ..”

“Now those people in your office are the ones your friend owes.” Elene carefully said as started to connect the pieces.

“And since he hasn’t paid them off . . ..” Nate barely said above a whisper.

“They’re coming after him and you.” Elena steadily said looking over him. He was so far on the edge that she couldn’t quite catch him.

Elena felt like they found some sort of middle ground and that was probably because of his current situation. She wasn’t being sympathetic. If anything she was overly outraged. She knew Nathan Drake, her co-worker was exceptionally smart, but after finding out what his deal was she wasn’t so sure. Who the hell got involved with mercenaries? She sighed aloud, getting his attention. She wondered if she was about to regret her next decision because her life very much depended on it.

“I’ll help you out.” Elena suddenly said. Nate blinked and chuckled lightly. She wasn’t being serious, was she?

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Elena?” Nate gritted through his teeth, eyes widening in shock.

“Nate, you came bursting in my office with a scared look on your face.” She pointedly said. He ran his fingers over his eyes, disbelief washing over him.

If there was anything about Elena fisher that constantly bothered the shit out of Nate it was her stubborn attitude and the only reason he told her what the hell was going on was because he needed to clear his conscious. And if Nate ever told her that she’d probably slap the shit out of his unforgiving ass. She managed to put up with him for this long. How much longer could she handle before everything went to shit?

“I was not scared.” He whispered. Elena raised a brow.

“What do we do now?” She carefully asked. Nate just smirked at her.

“Ever shot a gun?”

She just had to ask.


	2. ch

Nate stepped into his car with Elena following suit. He slid the key in the ignition, revving the car to life. He placed his hand on the manual transmission and quickly backed the car out from parking spot. For the first few minutes it was silent as Elena processed everything, from the moment Nate nervously barged through her door. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing how tightly he clenched his fists around the steering wheel, the uneasy gaze and how tense his entire body looked.

“Like what you see?” Nate teased as a smirk fell on his lips, knowing she had just been caught.

“Oh, please. Like you’re anything to look at.” She said in an even tone as she stared out the window.

“Don’t worry. You’re not my type.” He said loud enough for her to hear. Elena rolled her eyes.

Another wave of silence washed over them as a small pool of tension was beginning to settle between them. Nate needed to keep things straight, otherwise they were dead for sure. They only way for them to work together, or mend some sort of team they were going to have to push aside their differences. They had to focus. Concentrate. That was the only thing that would keep them going. If it was that easy. Working with Nathan Drake took a lot of patience.

Elena leaned her head against the cool window, letting her eye lids fall closed. Nate glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, sighing under his breath. This was a bad idea. A complete and total disaster. He should have never said anything, should have kept his damn mouth shut, but something just made him go straight to her. He couldn’t put his finger on it. It bothered him to a certain extent.

“If you’re having second thoughts about this I’ll turn the car around right now and bring you home.” Nate softly said, almost as if he actually cared for her well-being.

He did.

He just wasn’t going to admit it to her.

Elena didn’t answer him. She was quiet for only a second. She was more interested at the sudden black SUV driving behind them. She swallowed the lump in her throat holding on tightly to the door handle. She knew exactly what was about to happen, but Nate didn’t have time to register any of it. He was too focused on her reaction. He didn’t know what the hell was going on with her. Perhaps, she was just now realizing that everything she’s worked for was about to go down the drain or the fact that she’s risking her life to help the most unforgiving and sarcastic man, Nathan Drake.

“I think we’re being followed.” She carefully said regaining some of her composure. Nate looked over his shoulder and muttered a curse. 

Elena glanced back at the mirror seeing three black SUV’s head their way. He needed to now before everything else went to shit, not that it wasn’t already. He didn’t want her bloody corpse on his conscious.

“There’s three of them.” She shouted as she sunk back into the seat.

Two SUV’s suddenly pulled up beside them, maintaining the same amount as Nate. He looked to the other side and muttered another curse. He saw the window roll down and immediately slammed his foot against the brakes, the wheels screeching on the concrete as a hail of bullets dented the front of the glass window and then watched it shatter into several tiny shards. He felt the sharpness scrape against his hands and cheeks. _Geez, you can’t even spend a day without getting your ass into trouble._ He thought.

“Get down!” Nate yelled sharply turning the car around. Elena ducked in her seat.

“I guess you really weren’t kidding about this were you.” Elena uneasily said. Nate incredulously stared at her like she was some sort of idiot.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re joking at a time like this?’ He said in total disbelief. She sheepishly smiled at him and shrugged.

Oh, what the hell?

“What the hell do you want me to do?” She asked back in the same hysterical voice.

 ** _CRACK_**!

The driver’s window ruptured as the glass flew sideways and covered every inch of the front and back seats. They weren’t getting out unscathed. Nate kept one hand on the wheel as he slid further down his seat while his other hand went to the glove compartment, pulling out a sig. Elena nervously watched him. If she didn’t like him before she definitely didn’t like him now either. He told her to take the wheel and she gave him another nervous look, but did as she was told. Could this day possibly get any worse? Probably.

Nate rapidly pulled the trigger, shooting the passenger and the driver. _Oh shit_. He thought. That was a bad mistake. A very bad one. The SUV suddenly swiveled right into Nate’s side of the car. His head violently slammed into the steering wheel and felt something warm slide down from his temple. Blood. The left side of his body burned the insides of his ribs. Every bone in his body was throbbing. He couldn’t tell if he was still breathing. He was dazed, unaware of his surroundings. He barley opened his eyes, black and white spots taking over his sight. He ran his fingers over his eyes, carefully turning his head in every direction and immediately felt a jolt of pain flow through his neck.

“Elena!” Nate said in panic as he quickly scanned her up and down for any injuries. “Elena, come on.”

Silence.

Nate threw his head back in the seat, muttering a few curses under his breath. He could feel his heart beating extremely fast, like it was going to rip open his chest. He slowly counted to ten, calming every ounce of his bouncing nerves and his mind and inhaled a long breath then exhaled. He looked at her once more and saw a small bruise forming on the top side of her hand. He ran his thumb over her cheek, hoping it’d wake her up.

“Nate. . ..” She mumbled as she slowly started to come together.

“The one and only.” He cheekily said as a small smile fell on his face.

“You’re hurt.” Elena suddenly said as she turned his head the other way. He scoffed in disbelief.

“You almost gave me a god damn heart attack and you’re worried about me?” He said in slight amusement. She locked eyes with him for a long moment. “Are you okay?”

She only nodded.

Nate was about to say something else, to reassure her that everything was going to be all right with them, but the other SUV slammed the front of the hood. Elena violently jerked sideways, feeling most of the impact and felt every inch of her body ache, throbbing from the sudden pain, like someone took a baseball bat and whacked her head. Nate screamed her name, panic instantly throwing him off. She didn’t move. She barely groaned, brows furrowing together. She clutched the side of her ribs. Nate quickly unbuckled himself and was about to help her out of the passenger seat, but the next thing he knew he was being dragged out from the car.

Nate felt the end of a gun smack the side of his jaw, head jerking to the left. He scoffed and made eye contact with the second person he never got along with: Marcos. He was loving this. Once he knew they weren’t going to hit him again he rose to his feet, carefully glancing at Elena’s still form.

“That was a brand new car.” He pointed out in a sigh.

“You’re a funny man, Mr. Drake.” Marcos smiled taking a step closer to him.

“Well, it’s worked for me so far.” He sheepishly said shrugging his shoulders.

“Rivera wants his money.” Marcos promptly said, cutting straight to the chase.

“Yeah and I want a million dollars.” Nate sarcastically said, waving his threat off.

 ** _WHACK_**!

Nate carefully ran his fingertips over his jaw and instantly winced. He felt a metallic taste run in his mouth, spitting a small pool of blood. He hysterically chuckled under his breath, like he couldn’t believe what the hell was happening within just one day. He couldn’t imagine a week, let alone a month. Nate was having a fucking field day. It all started back at his office with those mercenaries, involved Elena, getting shot at and ended up in a wreck. He’s had it with these mindless assholes. If Nate had a gun right now he’d shoot them all.

“You know what, Marcos? I’ve had it up to here with Rivera’s bullshit. Touch me one more time and I swear to god I’ll beat your ass in the ground.” He growled through his teeth and he took one step closer to him, closing the gap.

Marcos gave him a minute. He thought he wasn’t going to go through with that threat, that was until he raised his hand at him. Nate swiftly caught his wrist, shaking his head in disappointment, but the grin didn’t go unnoticed. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

Nathan Drake was just a normal guy with a normal job while keeping up with bills and living an ordinary life or at least tried too. He just wanted to be a down to earth person without a care in the world. He just wanted to live his damn life, not be out here getting his ass handed to him by some low life who didn’t have the balls to face him directly. Nate snickered. His life wasn’t so normal anymore.

Marcos stood still, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared straight at him. Maybe he’d let him go down easy. Wrong. After what he just went through, Nate was going to give him hell. He smiled before he decked him in the face. He didn’t give him time to recover and kneed him in the stomach then slammed the back end of his elbow into his spine. Marcos immediately dropped on the ground, gun scattering off to the side.

“Get his goons off my ass and maybe we can make some sort of a deal.” He said as he bent down to Marcos’s level with the same grin still plastered on his face.

“Rivera doesn’t take any deals.” He slowly said as he carefully got to his feet.

Shit.

Nate was too slow to react. He felt his boot connect to the other side of his cheek, another wave of blood spilling from his mouth. He dropped to his hands, shaking off the sudden revere. Nate rushed to his feet and swiftly spun on the back of his heel, kicking the middle of his back as he dropped to the concrete. Nate didn’t bother to give him another look. He turned away, wiped the remaining blood off his lips and headed for Elena.

“Elena.” He urgently said lightly shaking her.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Marcos was still lying on the ground. He had a few seconds to spare before anything else got out of hand. Right now, Elena was his first priority.

“Nate?” She barely said above a whisper, bringing a hand to her head. He sighed in relief.

“God, you really need to stop doing that.” He joked as a small smile crept its way on his face. He shook his head.

“Behind you.” Elena instantly perked up, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

Nate raised a brow. It took him a second to fully comprehend what she said and by the time he figured it out he was too late. Marcos wrapped a wire around his neck, bringing his body closer to his chest as the wire tightened around his throat. Nate struggled to get free. He tried to slip his finger underneath, but failed. He couldn’t breathe. His face was bloodshot red, eyes watering and felt his whole body heat up. His arms dropped down at his sides, losing his stability.

 ** _BANG_**!

Everything froze. Nate stood still for only a second until he roughly coughed, trying to regain his lost breath. That’s when he suddenly looked up from his spot and saw Elena holding his gun with a terrified expression falling over her face then he looked behind him. Marcos was on the ground clutching his bloody shoulder as he groaned in complete and utter pain. He definitely wasn’t getting back up any time soon. Nate faced Elena again. Shit. He quickly rushed over to her, immediately taking hold of the gun and holstered it.

Elena locked gazes with him, staring at him in shock. He needed to calm her down. Problem was, he didn’t have a single damn clue as to how the hell to do that. Some friend he was, if she’d even call him that.

“I shot him.” She weakly said in disbelief. Nate to wanted to grab her, shake her, bring her back, but he couldn’t do that. At least not, anyways.

“Hey! Hey, look at me, Elena. Don’t focus on that asshole. He’s not dead.” Nate carefully said, unconsciously placing his hand on her cheek wiping a fallen tear as she just continued to stare at him.

“Nate. . ..” She stuttered taking a small step back. She couldn’t bear to look at him or Marcos, who, for the most part was fine. She also didn’t want to leave Nate with his own shit to deal.

“Elena.” Nate genuinely said as he took a calm step forward.

He knew she should have kicked her out of his way before something like this happened, but she insisted that she’d join, regardless of what he said. This was just like her. Now look where it got her. She couldn’t handle this and he knew that, so did she. Something was nagging at him, and he wondered why in the hell she would help him. All he ever did or had done to her was screw her over at work. The same with Elena. They were always at each other’s throats, but now that might change, especially now. He wasn’t going to leave her behind, though he probably thought about it. Not many people helped him out and she somehow got inside his head and he couldn’t get her out. She cared. She just didn’t show it much. She was like him.

“Oh geez, kid. What the hell did you?” He heard a sultry voice from beside them as a car slowly pulled up to them.

“Good, to see you too, Sully.” He said shaking his head in amusement. He took hold of her hand and opened the back door.

“Hold on, Nate. What the hell are you doing?” He incredulously asked as he saw Elena sitting in the back seat with a torn look flooding over her face.

“I’ll explain later.” He quietly said slipping in the back seat.

Nate was definitely having a fucking field day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't planning on posting this chapter just yet, but I am since my teacher didn't show up to class. LMAO wow I've been awake for 24 hours and showed up to class for nothing.....that doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a filler. Next chapter things start to get going. Enjoy!

_Twenty minutes later. . .._

Nate walked over to the other side of the car as he quietly opened the door and looked at Elena again. He could see the fatigue fall over her, the pure exhaustion written on her face and what bothered him the most was that he knew she was tearing up. He balled his fists at his sides. This was his fault, yet he still did some stupid shit and frightened her. He wouldn’t blame her if she got up the very next day and left him. He deserved it too. He sighed aloud, debating if he wanted to wake her up. That was probably a bad idea, considering what she had just went through. He chose the latter.

He carefully lifted her into his arms, shutting the door with his foot. He felt Sully’s gaze fall right on him, wondering what in the hell was going in that kid’s mind. He didn’t have time to worry about what Sully thought. He was more concerned about the blonde woman in his arms. Elena was constantly on his mind, regardless if they always bickered like children and he didn’t know if it had to do with earlier or if he’s always thought about her. He blamed tonight’s events fogging his judgement.

He took a turn down a hall then pushed open a door with his back as he stalked over to the bed and carefully placed Elena on it. He took another moment too observe her. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall, but what got him the second most and even after tonight, she had a genuine appearance. He ran his hands over his face as he took a seat the edge of the bed finally feeling the tiredness overcome him. He placed his head in his palms and lightly groaned. Well, he’s had better days.

If he was being honest with himself, Nate would rather be back in his office filing paperwork or dealing with his unrealistic and ridiculous clients. Instead his ass was planted in a safe house with Elena, who by the way, was very much out cold and Sully. He suddenly stood by the door way, cigar in hand. He let out a small puff of smoke. There was a slight smile falling on his face. Nate rolled his eyes.

“So this is the woman you can’t stop talking about.” Sully teased. Nate frowned. He wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s bullshit.

“Sully, now is not the time.” He said in finality. Apparently, Sully wasn’t having it either.

“And that’s why it’s the perfect time. Why the hell did you get her involved?” He steadily asked. He would’ve yelled, hell he’d probably would have strangled the kid, but he held back. He didn’t want to wake her.

“If you had Rivera when you had the chance none of this shit would’ve happened and his goons wouldn’t be hounding my ass.” Nate growled through his teeth glaring directly at him.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He ignored his outburst. Nate rolled his eyes.

He didn’t know himself.

“I don’t know.” He whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Dear god, that’s exactly what he didn’t want to hear. Sully rolled his head with a look that said _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_. Nate shrugged.

“I don’t know, Sully. I just. . ..” Nate stumbled as he tried to recollect his thoughts. Sully raised a brow at him.

“You what, Nate?”

“I just. . . trust her.” He evenly said locking eyes with him.

Sully smirked. He had an idea why he kept her around, although it was quite amusing how flustered Nathan Drake became. He had a lot more going on than he expected and Sully doubted he knew anything at all.

“You think she’s gonna walk out on you after tonight?” He looked away. He stared at the ground in shame.

“Wouldn’t blame her if she did.” He faintly said scratching the back of his neck.

Sully was about to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks and turned his head halfway over his shoulder and said, “Oh, and kid, don’t let her out of your sight.”

He furrowed his brows together, wondering what the hell got into him. For one second he thought he was going to reprimand him for bringing someone else without discussing the true details in their shit hole. He shook his head, the corners of his mouth lifting. This was going to be an interesting thing.

Nate rose from his spot, slowly making his way to the restroom. He felt dizzy and saw the room spin and he placed his hands on the wall for support. His head was throbbing, his temples were covered in dried blood and could feel the pounding of his ribs against his core. When he reached the bathroom, he flipped the switch and was instantly faced with his bruised face. His fingertips ran over it, wincing from the slight pain and pulled his hand away. He carefully pulled his shirt over his head, aching from every corner. He saw the blue and purple mark completely taking over his left side.

Shit.

He didn’t like the way this was going. Not one bit. If Sully found about this, he was going to make him sit out and recover – that wasn’t likely to happen. Nate would risk his life for him.

There was so much going on that his mind couldn’t keep up with the crap that’s happened in the last few hours. He would rather lie down and forget this whole ordeal ever occurred. He’d rather be back in his office filing for paperwork. Anything was better than standing here like he was thrown into world war three.

Nate turned the knob, splashing cold water on his face as he felt the burning sensation from his temples. He touched his split lip. Still hurt. He grabbed a towel from the rack, watered it and gently wiped away the remaining of his blood. If he looked and felt like this, he couldn’t imagine what Elena was going through. He wondered how tomorrow would turn out to be. In fact, he actually didn’t want to know. The less he knew the better.

Life had a funny way of fucking him over.

He and Elena were probably going to get fired anyways, so he didn’t have much to lose. Elena, on the other hand, well, she’d probably fight to get her job back.

Nate ran the towel down his face once more, the coolness sinking in and when he looked back he saw Elena standing by the door side with a distraught glint in her eyes. _Shit_. He thought. She scanned his up and down. Her gaze only catching the splotches of bruises covering his torso and part of his face. She walked toward him, hands immediately tracing over his jaw line and carefully examined his injuries. Her hand was so soft that he refrained himself from leaning into her touch.

She stared at his ribcage, whispering an ‘oh my god, Nate.’ She almost let her hand trail down his waist. That’s what did it to him. He gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her away. His heart was racing like a rocket. He cleared his throat before he said anything.

“Elena.” He evenly said locking eyes with her. she didn’t move. She only stared at him. “I’m okay.”

“Look at yourself, Nate. You are not okay.” She incredulously said pointing at his bruised face and side. He rolled his eyes. Typical.

And he thought she would’ve freaked out more about shooting Marcos in the shoulder. He was dead wrong.

“Sit down.” She exclaimed. Nate raised a brow.

“What?” He huffed. She was daring him to make another suggestion and if he didn’t comply he’d hear the never ending complaints about his recklessness.

“Sit down.” She said in finality. He obeyed.

She looked through the bottom cabinets, searching for the first aid kit. She felt his gaze on her, but she didn’t mind. He was more concerned about her, whether he showed it or it not. She grabbed the kit, placed it on the counter, opened it and took some bandages out. She shouldn’t be doing this. It should’ve been the other way around.

“I’m sorry I got you into this.” Nate guiltily said as she started wrapping the bandage around his waist.

“You didn’t get me into anything.” She genuinely said, a smile reaching her eyes.

“Elena.” He steadily called out. She rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to stop unless she heard him out.

She wasn’t going to have it.

“It’s okay, Nate.” She said placing her hands on his cheek as she tenderly rubbed small circles on his face.

This time he did lean into her touch. It was invigorating. Everything about this woman was invigorating. She invaded his thoughts constantly and there was nothing he could do about it. She managed to surprise him even with the small things. Elena Fisher was something else.

“Can you just take the apology for what it’s worth?” He chuckled then grimaced, face contorting in displeasure.

“Let’s just try to get along for the next few days, okay?” She said wrapping the last part of the bandage around his waist. Nate blinked.

Few days?

That meant she wasn’t leaving. She was staying with them, leaving aside all the shit they went through. Nate couldn’t stop the smile rising on his lips. He didn’t do anything to deserve her. All he ever did was cause her trouble. The same went with her. They were always at each other’s throats, always trying to see who was better at what, but that was slowly changing. He was expecting her to walk out, but she softly embraced him and kissed his cheek, basically saying she accepted his apology.

She was about to walk away, but Nate suddenly grabbed her wrist before he had the chance to go too far and before he had the chance to grasp what he was actually doing. She looked back at him, blinking her eyes in confusion then looked at their hands. He quickly pulled his away. Only the quietness was set between them. Elena and Nate. They weren’t the two people who frequently argued. They were just Elena and Nate, trying to find some common ground. They did.

“Thank you, Elena.” He sincerely said as he carefully dropped from the counter. She nodded her head and walked out.

Nate stood there for another second, letting his thoughts of Elena cloud his mind, remembering when they first met and it wasn’t pleasant.

_Nate was in the break room, brewing some black coffee after he dealt with an unbelievable and impossible client. His back was thrown against a wall. His client got him stuck in some shit hole he couldn’t exactly get out of without causing some sort of trouble. He just wanted to relax, get away from work for a little while. He’s had enough assholes to deal with for right now. That peace and quiet he wanted wasn’t going to happen, especially when he saw a blonde woman enter the break room._

_She didn’t bother to greet him, wave a hand or acknowledged him. She completely ignored him and he was fine with that. The less he was bothered with people the more time he had to recollect himself, but something about this woman just irked him. He didn’t understand why. He took a small sip of his coffee, keeping his eyes trained on her. She stood straight, tough, carrying herself like she took everything on her own. She was the type of person who didn’t want to be dragged down. She must had known he was staring because she instantly turned around and took a seat across from him. He nodded his head, greeting her._

_“You must be Nathan Drake.” She evenly said as she leaned her back in the chair, arms crossed. He grinned._

_“And you are?” He moved forward, crossing his hands on the table._

_“Don’t worry about that.” She dismissed him with the wave of her hand._

_“It’s only fair that I get know your name. It’s common courtesy.” Nate said as he bent forward, a smirk falling in his lips._

_“You can’t keep a woman’s name in your head for more than five minutes, Mr. Drake.” She clarified. He frowned._

_He wasn’t expecting something like that. He didn’t know what the hell to expect from her. She was testing the waters and if she swam a little further she was going to drown. He wouldn’t be there to help. Nate stilled his thoughts for a moment, collecting himself. He fell back in his chair, arms over his chest as he stared directly into her green eyes. There was something that definitely pissed him off about her._

_“What the hell do you want from me?” He roughly asked as he glared at her. She smiled._

_“Oh, don’t worry. There’s nothing you can’t give me that I already have.” She strictly declared. Nate scoffed._

_“I wouldn’t be too sure.” He cheekily said. Her brow twitched in annoyance. “I’m sure there’s something on your mind.”_

_“I just don’t like how you operate.” She steadily said feeling an oncoming headache. Nate raised a brow._

_“And how exactly do I operate.”  He curiously asked, raising both brows this time._

_“You’re a narcissistic asshole with a god complex.” She glared daggers at him. He chuckled loud enough for her to hear._

_“Listen sweetheart, you think you can act like that and no will notice, you're wrong. Everyone will walk all over you.” Nate steadily said as he scowled at her._

_He couldn’t believe for someone that knew him had the decency to come here and disrespect him, though he had to give her some credit. She did make a good point or two about his behavior that he could probably change. He didn’t want to be rudely interrupted, especially by some infuriating blonde headed woman that acted like she knew him on a personal level. All he wanted was that cup of coffee sitting on the table right now, but he was too damn caught up in this woman, who was basically asking for her ass to get in trouble. She had another thing coming. Nate didn’t know if he was more agitated by her judgement or that he actually enjoyed her accusations. Was head screwed on right? Probably not._

_She didn’t say anything. Neither did he. He liked it better when her mouth was shut, yet he was so intrigued by her that he couldn’t properly think. There was so much to her that he didn’t know and he was going to find out one way or another who she really was. She rose to her feet, walking over to him and grabbed his coffee cup and played with it before she decided what she was going to do. Nate stared, watching the cup rest in her palm and swallowed the lump in his throat, dropping a mask into place and gave her a sickening smile. She rolled her eyes. She slowly poured his coffee over his head, feeling the hot liquid trail down his head, eyes, cheeks and chin._

_“Nice to meet you too, Elena.” He quietly said as he watched her stumble over her feet. She turned her head halfway over her shoulder, gawking._

Nate shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He didn’t have time to waste by thinking about events that happened in the past. He walked out the room and headed downstairs, back into the living room. He saw Elena and Sully on the patio talking, but he didn’t have a single clue as to what. Probably embarrassing stories about him. He shook his head again and joined them.

“How are you feeling?” Elena worriedly asked as Nate leaned his arms on the railing. Sully grinned.

“I’ve had better days.” He said as he looked up at the night sky, the corners of his mouth slightly lifting.

“Does this happen often? The shooting? The money?” Elena nervously asked. Sully rolled his eyes.

“Jesus kid, how much did you tell her?” He incredulously said. Nate chuckled.

“She pretty much knows everything.” He scratched the back of his head. Sully rubbed the sides of his temples feeling an oncoming headache.

That was just like him, tell everything to the one person he barely got along with and didn’t know what the hell they were doing. Genius.

“So where do we go from here?” She suddenly asked getting both their attention. They smirked. She raised a brow.

“We’re on the next flight out to Brazil.” Sully said as he puffed out a small cloud of smoke.

“What’s in Brazil?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Nate turned to look at her with an odd glint shinning in his eyes.

Nate was effectively screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided after playing all four games, which I very much enjoyed especially the 4th one, I wanted to make a random AU story. I am kinda just playing around with it, but for the most part I like where it's going. I hope you guys enjoy this! So it's around 1a.m and I have no clue why I am still up, but late night stories are the best!!!


End file.
